The Herobrine Origins: S1-E1
Attention! Before you read the following episode, this is a disclaimer of the following; this episode may contain graphic, confusing, and even disturbing scenes. Thank you for reading, enjoy the show! September 6th, 2022 On the glorious night of September, two miners were struggling to find a place to mine. When they finally come across one, they are excited and ready. "Drake, we found a mine!" yelled Justin. "Finally! It's been forever. This state barely even has any." said Drake "Save the exaggerating for later, we could find some good stuff in here!!" Justin thought to himself, overreacting a bit. "You seem a little too eager, remember the last mine we went to? Those sticky slimes got a hold of us." Drake said, having a flashback. "Look, are you going in or not?" Said Justin, excitement getting a hold of him. "No... Those slimes are getting to my head..." Replied Drake. "Suit yourself, i'll go find some stuff... maybe i'll split." Claimed Justin, walking into the mine. When he walked in, he felt an eerie feeling, like he was surrounded and watched by something or someone. Justin tried his best to ignore it, and proceeded to go deeper and deeper in the mine. It must've been 10 minutes before he found a 2x2 of diamond ore fixed in the wall. "Jackpot!" Justin celebrated. He proceeded to mine out the 2x2 of diamonds and turned around to see another 2x2 of diamonds right across from him. Justin was confused, as he was sure that 2x2 wasn't there before. Careless of what could possibly happen, Justin walks over to the 2x2 and begins to mine it. He started from the bottom left. And behind where the ore was, he saw bloody feet. Blue pants painted in red, and wet shoes to be specific. "Look buddy, quit your job. I know you're behind there..." Justin laughed. "leAvE oR dIE." mumbled the figure in a creepy way. "Sure pal, after I mine these." Justin again laughed, and began to mine the block above. When Justin went to get the diamond and looked up, he saw a disturbing sight. A bloody man with a cyan shirt, completely white eyes, and a messed up haircut. "i WaRnEd YoU... BuT yOu dId iT anYWAy." Said the figure, confronting Justin. Justin backed away in fear, and the figure dropped down from the height. And then began to charge at him. He ran the away he came, and got a good distance from it. As he was getting near, he got blocked half way from the surface. "NO! NO NO NO!" Screamed Justin in fear. "HELP! DRAKE! HELP ME!" To Justin's misfortune, Drake could not hear his calls for help. When he turns to see if the figure was still chasing him, nothing was there. Then when Justin turns back to the wall, the figure is right there in front of him. It grabs Justin by the head and sticks it's thumbs deep in his eyes and begins to rip his head apart. "GAHHHHHHH!" Yells Justin in agony. Drake hears him from the mine and begins to race down for his pal. When he finally reaches to Justin, he could see that his body was there, bloody and head torn off. "Who could've done this!?" Cried Drake, in a panic before getting impaled in the throat by Justin's pick. TO BE CONTINUED! Category:Creepypasta Category:Herobrine Category:Short Pastas Category:Drama Category:Blood